


Poems

by Moondusted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Poetry, Depressing, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original Character(s), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondusted/pseuds/Moondusted
Summary: A bunch of rambled, late night poems. No real posting schedule, just whenever I get depressed late at night and need to vent. Enjoy! I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to put these here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Mentions to self harm in this poem.

I'm falling down  
Darker yet darker  
Darkest time of all  
I was so happy   
Today  
Yesterday   
Now I'm fighting  
The itch  
The scratch  
The need for pain so intense  
But I'm hanging on  
Even as the twisting in my stomach gets worse  
No, no it's wrong  
I shouldn't want pain even if it will fix it all  
Even if it'll stop this endless suffering   
The twisting and turning of an anxious mind  
The wild, flowing thoughts of someone too exhausted to sleep and too tired to scream  
All it would take is one slice  
But one leads to another and to more and more  
And it'll spiral on and on and on  
I'm falling down  
Dark yet darker  
Can anyone hear me?  
Am I even making a sound?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices... Life is simply a series of choices.

I'm dying, it seems  
Anxiety twists away at my heart   
Crushed between love and hate  
Which should I choose   
My family  
Myself  
You?  
If I choose you   
Will you leave me too?  
Do you even know that I love you?  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I simply annoying to you   
Do I bother you   
Would you rather be with someone less like you   
Different genes  
X, Y, XXY  
Why does it matter what we look like  
The color of our skin  
Our gender, race or name  
Shouldn't it all be the same?   
I'm sorry, I'm rambling, look at the time.   
I'll leave now, I apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you guys at the end of the road


	3. Arguments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you really win an argument   
> Against your own mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple more spammy posts on their way.

"Why can't you just-"  
"Sorry."  
"Why won't you-"  
"No."  
"Haven't we been here before?  
Arguing back and forth?  
It doesn't help."  
"Nothing ever will."  
"Someday, maybe-"  
"Stop. Just stop.   
Nothing will ever happen.   
Nothing will ever change.   
Which do you choose?   
Your family or you?"


	4. Be Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What even is "yourself" anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an uplifting post! Still depressing!!

Be yourself   
Be someone else  
It doesn't matter anyway.   
I'm sick of trying   
Sick of dying  
Sick of living like this  
Why can't I just be myself   
Why should I have to be someone else  
I want you to accept me  
But I can't even accept me  
How will anyone ever love me  
If I never love myself?  
Will I ever be okay?   
I thought I was, for a little while.   
I was alright, then.   
I'm sorry, I'm rambling.   
Just the late night wishes   
Of a dying daughter   
Goodbye. 


End file.
